Hell Hole
by Burn-Me-Kiss-Me
Summary: This is the story of Emearl Jameson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hell Hole stop 1

I stood, smiling estatically at my...oh my, brand new second hand truck. It was mine! My first vehicle and better yet, it was cherry red. That was the best part. Wait, It was mine, that was the best part.

"Hey baby girl" A dad clasped his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him, still smiling, "You love it"

"Yes I do...and its mine!" I felt like twirling, or jumping up and down, squealing. But somehow I held myself back. Somehow.

{Begins mind theater} I could imagine myself riding down the road, my arm hanging out the window, a pair of Ray Bans on my face, wind blowing my hair back. The speedometer showing a speed of 65, the perfect speed, and I stop at a stoplight. A car, midnight black pulls up beside me, and the windows roll down, and there sits a guy. Not just any guy. A god in human form, striking black hair, a masculine chin, a nicely formed set of forearms. And he'd flash me a smile, showing off those pearly whites, so white the sun shines off of them, and on the radio some rock song would be blaring in his car. He'd say, "Call me." {End mind theater}

"Emearl? Emeral? Do you hear me?" My father called, well yelled in my ear, shaking my shoulder.

With a shake of my head, I snapped back to reality, "Oh, oh yeah!"

"I was saying call me when you get home"

"Fine" I wish it could've been _him_ that was saying that to me.

An half hour later, I was on the road. Of course the truck, a gracious gift from my gandparents, was exactly how I wanted it to be. Except in my day dream, I would be driving down the road, my hair down, sunglasses on my face, radio blasting. I would be going 65 miles per hour, and the sun would be glinting off of my cherry red truck. In reality, my radio didn't work. I couldn't go over 50 miles per hour, and it was raining. And the only "guy" I had stopped next to, was a transvestite as I was getting gas. So much for my daydream.

Atleast I was starting a new school. A academy actually. I had recieved a scholorship, lucky me. The goodside: I was going to a new school, away from my old school, where I had recieved a mighty bad reputation, and no one would know there. Plus I had my truck. The downside: The academy was in Japan, which wasn't nessecarily a bad thing, but I had had to leave my friends and family in America, and I was a commer at this school. Not a normal person, I would be looked down at, ignored, bullied. Like at my old school.

After a almost crash after I had pushed the accelerator instead of the brake, I made it to school, only to see this scene: Millions! Millions of limo's infront of a pink school. A pink school! And what was I in? A cherry red ford truck.

"Hello, may I help you?" A timy woman in a business suit, made by Gucci I noticed, looked at me confused a few minutes later.

Me being oh so great at japanese, responded with a curt, "I want to eat my dog" In japanese of course.

"Oh you must be the english transfer scholorship student, Miss Emearl Jameson. Welcome, I am Mrs. Inuri Outya. The academy's secretary" She smiled brightly at me, speaking in the inly language I understood: English, like I hadn't just said, "I want to eat my dog"

"Right, you're going to need your schedule and information I assume. Now you'll be in class , 2a and your schedule is this. First you will hav-"

"Excuse me, I umm need to know where to park my truck" I didn't care one way or the other, which class I was in, nor where and what my classes were. But my truck was special.

"Your truck? Oh yes, hummers go over there in the left ar-"

"Its not a hummer, nor any type of limo. It is a truck. A normal truck"

"Oh...I guess you can leave it in the area by the limos"

My truck was parked inbetween several long limos, black obviously, except for some idiot who had a purple and white one, and looked pitiful in the middle of them. I almost felt bad for leaving him there, then I felt sorry for myself.

Because as I looked upon the pink academy, I realized one thing: I was entering a hell hole.

By now you must realize I was attending Ouran High School. Lord help me.


	2. Mission: Get the Girl

Author Note:

Mission 1: Get the Girl

{Tamaki's point of view}

"Oh! Those and those! Don't forget the sprinkles, and strawberry..." Huni coed over at a table where he was entertaining some mighty beautiful princesses who was awing over him and he watched them pile on things for cake.

We were having our 1st anual Festival of Winter, sheltered inside outside inside a dome while it snowed, covering the ground gradually outside the dome. Everyone, and by everyone, I mean the ladies and us, the host members. The ladies were dressed in the utmost casual summer wear, bikini's galore. And myself, Kyoya, Mori, Huni, and the Twins were dressed in swim trucks. Haruhi was dressed in a item of my personal choice as to not show any of her personal areas. The ladies were beautiful, most with flowing hair that reflected in the light.

They were nothing compared to Haruhi though, with her big brown eyes and deep brown hair, and curvy, though flat body. Ohh...

"Tamaki?" A distinctly female voice rang in my ears and I turned to look over at Haruhi, "Why are you drooling?"

"Uhh..." Damn, I had been drooling, "Nevermind that" I cheerfully smiled and placed my arm around her shoulders friendly like, "What can I do the pleasure of you for? Perhaps a massage...a coke...a little nude painting...?"

Haruhi's face turned red with embaressment. Her eyes showed fury and next thing I know my head snapped to the side and my cheek burned, "No defiantly anger. Mommy! Mother!" My feet moved over to hang on the side of Kyoya's chair, 'Haruhi's hit me!"

"You deserved it. And while you're at it, try not to cry like that anymore, it has decreased our profit by 12%" He casually went back to typing on that damn computer of his.

I, meanwhile, was hiding in my corner cultivating mushrooms. That is I was until I saw her. Her. She was now the article of my attention. And she was completely in my league! She was simply beautiful, with short dark black hair, with blue highlights in it when the light hit it. It was layered and suited her oval shaped face. And oh! Her eyes were a grey color, bright grey, with specks of icy blue. Her body made everything perfect though! Oh it was so beautiful, so tall and curvy, and I mean curvy! She had breasts! And nice big ones! But...

She wasn't wearing the unform, and she looked lost, which only meant one thing...

"She's new" Kyoya spoke from behind me, I rose to meet his height, "Her name is Emeal Jameson. She transferred from a school in the United States, after a quite of bit of bad events. Initially she is a commoner, here on a scholorship. She is also quite quiet in all of her classes, yet to make any scenes. Her choice transportation is a Ford truck, model 28-"

"Yes! We must get her!" My voice screamed, catching the attention of several guests

"Who?" The twins popped up beside me and glanced at The Girl, "Her?"

"Yes her! Mommy...arrange a meeting. We must get her"

{Emearl's point of view}

Was it strange some guy's were following me around? It must be strange. Everyone else was giving them some strange looks. So they must be strange. Friend's of Negozawa maybe?

I pulled my books closer to me and turned down a hall, it was dark, maybe they would leave me alone. Sure I wasn't wearing one of those awful yellow dresses, or any sort of uniform, but some ratty old jeans, boots and a old black shirt, but was that any reason they should stalk me?

"Look look, she walks with such grace" I heard a whisper from the group. There was 6 of them, all trying to look "sly" but they weren't doing a good job. One was a giant, another had a computer in his hands, there was a little kid holding a toy, some that was trying way to hard for his own good. He looked like he was concentrating really hard. Then there were another two who was almost kissing! And even a medium sized one, well that one looked normal.

Why had I took that shortcut through that stupid party?

I had arrived at the end of the hall, and turned, my legs shoulder width apart, 'Hey! Who the hell are you?" I dropped my books on the floor in case of a good fight. Hell everyone loved fights.

The one that looked like he was trying to hard, slipped his glasses down his nose and his eyes darted around the hallway, "Can you keep a secret?" He whispered.

Were they trying to sell me some drugs?

"Depends" Might as well play along.

"Alright. Drop em'" He said and everyone let their trenchcoats fall to the floor in a heap, then the sunglasses went after the coats.

All in all, they looked like a preppy drug gang.

"We are the Ouran High School Host Club, a prestigious club that fancies the lovely ladies-"

"Could've fooled me"

"-in their quest to find the right man" The blonde one finished, or I thought he had been, 'And we would like you to join our ranks"

"But I'm a chick"

"And you would make a lovely attraction for more male guests and ultimatly-"

"No thanks" I grabbed my books and pushed past him

"But I wasn't finished talking!" He protested, staring after me

But I was gone

Mission 1: Get the Girl FAILED


End file.
